Gacha
The Gacha screen is one of #COMPASS' five menus. It indexes all of the available Card and Hero gachas at any given time. Card Gacha The Card Gacha screen shows a list of all of the current gachas. The gachas that are available differ depending on events or collaborations that may be occurring at the time, as well as limited time gacha-specific events. Despite this, there are some gachas that are always present on the list, These include: * A free x1 gacha that becomes available every 4 hours * A free x11 gacha that becomes available every 3 days * A gacha that uses UR Tickets * A gacha that uses UR Selection Tickets * A gacha that costs BitMoney (BM) * A gacha that can only be used with purchased BitMoney * A gacha that uses Early Acquisition Tickets Cards Free Gacha At any time, you will have access to two gachas at the bottom of the 'Gacha' menu. These two gachas (the ones with the image of the nun on them) are free card gachas that reset after a certain time period. One resets every 4 hours and rolls 1 card, and the other resets every 3 days and rolls 11 cards. BitMoney Gacha The other card gachas must be rolled with different forms of currency. The main one being the gacha that requires BitMoney to roll. BitMoney (Often shortened to BM) is a currency that can be obtained in a number of ways, but is only used for this specific purpose. (See the BitMoney page for more in depth information on how to gain BM) This gacha will change in price and card number exponentially as you rank up, due to the increased pool of potential cards you can gain. When you first start out, you will have the option to do a single roll or an 11x roll, depending on how much you wish to spend/how many cards you want to gain. The two numbers beneath the banner picture (in the case of the image below, 50 and 11) show how many rolls is required to gain that reward. The yellow ticket is a Hero Ticket, and the rainbow ticket is a UR Ticket. BitMoney can be purchased for real money, this can be used in the BM gacha or the Paid gacha. Paid Gacha This gacha only accepts BM that has been bought with real money and can only be rolled once per day. (Note: Any gacha that is "Paid BM Only" will have an orange button. instead of black) UR Tickets This different form of currency, known as UR Tickets, are used in the gachas further down on the page. These two gachas guarantee a UR card, but cost 20 of the UR Tickets to roll once. The pool of cards is split between the two gachas, with the top one having all of the cards that were released with the game (shown below) and the bottom one containing all of the cards that were added after release. Note, you will not be able to get any UR's from ranks that you have not reached. Meaning that if you are in Rank F, you will be limited to the UR's available to Rank F. Rates: The rates of the three gachas above are as follows: *other exceptional rarity rates can be found by tapping on the gacha's picture UR Selection Gacha This gacha can only be rolled with 10 of the UR Selection Tickets that are given out to players that log in for a total of 90 days (non consecutively), or rarely through special events. The gacha rotates daily with three different UR's from random rankings, regardless of if the player has reached that rank or not. It is an easy way to guarantee a specific UR, if you have the tickets for it. Heroes The hero gacha is the secondary page included on the gacha screen. It is used to show all of the available hero gachas. Hero gachas can be accessed through use of Hero Tickets, which are earned through extensive use of the card gachas mentioned above (the number of times it needs to be used depends on the gacha). There is an equal chance to get any non-collaboration hero in the gacha, as there is no rarity system in place. However, if a hero is obtained more than once, you will instead get any one of their costume variations at random, given that it is not from an event. If a costume variation is gained more than once, an Enhancement Medal will be added to your collection. In the case of an event, #COMPASS may have a separate card gacha that rewards players with event based hero tickets. These can be used to obtain the limited time costume variations that are available during that event. With this system, 1 event hero ticket can be used to gain a random skin from the line-up, or 3 can be used to select a specific one. Collaboration Gacha Whenever #COMPASS is in partnership with another work, a collaboration specific gacha becomes available for the duration of the event. This special gacha offers limited-time cards that relate to the franchise #COMPASS is working with. Alongside this, every 50 times the gacha is used, the player will get a Collaboration Hero ticket, giving them access to the Collaboration Hero gacha. This gacha has the chance to give the player either a collaboration hero or a costume for an existing hero based on the event (if applicable). Trivia * Before revealing the results of a card gacha, the rarity of the card can be seen by looking at the particle effects that surround the card before it is opened. Normal and Rare cards have no effects whereas SR cards have a silver glow, and new UR cards have a gold glow. UR cards that have been obtained by the player before will have a silver glow similar to SR's. N card.png|N and R Cards SR card.png|SR Card / Non-new UR Card UR card.jpeg|New UR Card Gallery Category:Mechanics